I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garden tools, and more particularly to a device that can conveniently be used for planting flower bulbs at appropriate depths in the ground. More particularly, the tool of the present invention can be used to remove a core of earth from the ground into which a flower bulb or bulbs may be deposited before the core or plug is reinserted atop the bulbs.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
We are aware of hand tools specifically designed to facilitate planting of tuber propagating plants. For the most part, they are used by a person who is required to kneel on the ground and force a frustoconical-shaped sleeve into the earth using arm power along with a reciprocating twisting motion allowing the lower end of the tool to dig into the earth.
The present invention provides an improvement over known, prior art bulb planting tools.